Making Plans
by DracosGoddess25
Summary: Harry Potter has a plan. OneShot, DHr, originally written for the Hot Summer NIghts with Draco & Hermione fic exchange at livejournal.


This story was written for the "Hot Summer Nights with Draco & Hermione" fic exchange over at livejournal.

Title: Making Plans  
Author: dracosgoddess25  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sexual Themes  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, neither is Draco Malfoy   
Author Notes/Beta Credits:Because I'm paranoid, I would like to credit my betas for saving this story Milynee, Vivnow, Sxygrkprincess, and Baby P! Please note, this is my second ever attempt at writing a fic, and my first ever attempt at writing something NC-17, I hope it's up to par.  
Summary: Harry Potter has a plan.

**Making Plans**

Never in his seventeen years had Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy as much as he did today.

Why today?

Today, his bookish, beautiful, too-smart-for-her-own-good best friend Hermione had sat him and Ron down and proceeded to tell them that she had been secretly dating the ferret for the past month and a half. The fact that she had admitted to them that she had begun to fall in LOVE with Malfoy didn't help matters either.

Hermione had then proceeded to tell them, that if they couldn't support her relationship, she would no longer consider them friends. The whole thing seemed backwards to Harry. He and Ron should be the ones forcing her to choose between them and Malfoy. Never had Harry imagined that HE would be the one faced with the ultimatum of 'Hermione and Draco, or no Hermione at all.'

The "no Hermione" option was one that Harry absolutely refused to even consider. He knew for certain that he would not be able to live without Hermione in his life.

As much as he hated to admit it, this was not the first time he had been jealous of Malfoy. The boy had everything…money, power, parents, and now, the love of Harry's best friend. Harry could care less about Draco's material possessions, but the fact that Hermione was willing to give up their friendship to be with Draco made Harry angry.

It was settled. Harry would have to pretend to be supportive of the new relationship between his best friend and his schoolyard enemy. Ron was dead set against the union, but Harry was sure he would eventually come around. Even if he didn't, Harry was willing to risk his friendship with Ron if it meant that he could continue to be close with Hermione. He didn't know what she was thinking, or trying to prove by dating Malfoy, but he was almost positive it wouldn't last. When Draco ended up breaking Hermione's heart, something that Harry was sure would take place in the near future, he would be there to comfort his friend.

He figured he would have to do something drastic to show Hermione that he would support her decision. He didn't want to single her out in the common room, because there was always the chance that Ron would see them and interfere, ultimately causing much more drama than necessary. Hermione was a smart girl; she would see through any false pledges of allegiance to the "Draco/Hermione union," so whatever Harry did, it would have to make a significant and positive impression.

It was Harry's attempt to find a logical way to make an impression that put him in the position he was now in. It was after potions class when Harry decided to make his move and approached Draco Malfoy himself in the corridor outside of Snape's class.

"Malfoy," he said as he walked towards the blond Slytherin, "a word?" he asked. "Please," he added as an afterthought, figuring that being polite might give him a small upper hand in the situation.

"Make it quick Potter, some of us have better things to do than chit chat with the golden boy," Malfoy spat. How he had won Hermione's heart, Harry would never be able to figure out.

"As much as I hate to do this," Harry began, "Hermione is one of my best friends, and if she thinks she'll be happy with you, I have to support that. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is," Harry paused and offered his hand to Draco, "truce?"

Silence.

Harry had thought that Draco, if he truly cared about Hermione, would have immediately accepted his offer of friendship. When Draco looked at Harry's extended hand, the only recognizable reaction on the blond boy's part was the look of utter disgust that quickly warped the features of his face.

"You've got to be kidding me Potter," Draco said, laughing as he spoke. "First of all, I don't know where the hell you get off making assumptions about a relationship between myself and your little mudblood," he spat, "I'd snog McGonagall ten times over before I would even consider touching Granger."

Harry was in shock. He looked around to see if they had an audience, as his first thought was that Malfoy was trying to save face, but the hallway was empty with the exception of the two of them. His thoughts were interrupted as Draco continued speaking.

"Secondly," he said, "if for one second you think that we will EVER be friends, you really need to get your head examined." When Malfoy finished making his points, Harry, returned his hand to his side and retaliated.

"So let me get this straight," he started, "you, Draco Malfoy, deny that you have been dating Hermione Granger for the past month?"

Draco nodded his head in affirmation. "Of course Potter, I'm not crazy." As he turned to head back to the Slytherin common room, he heard Harry call after him.

"Good then. Now I won't have to worry about any competition when I ask Hermione to be my girlfriend," he said arrogantly. He wished that he had held his tongue, because as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Harry watched as Malfoy visibly flinched.

"Go ahead Potter, see if I care," came the monotone reply from Malfoy as he continued walking towards his dorm, never turning around and seeing the smile plastered on Harry's face.

As Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he thought about a possible plan of action. He still wasn't sure whether Hermione was telling the truth about her relationship with Malfoy or not. Draco had seemed so honest and serious during their confrontation, but on the other hand, Hermione had put their friendship on the line, an occurrence that surely wouldn't have happened without a proper reason.

Just as he reached the portrait of the fat lady, the proverbial light-bulb over Harry's head suddenly turned on. Hermione, being a prefect, had patrol duties that night. He would sneak out using his invisibility cloak and follow Hermione as she did her rounds of the castle. He would then reveal himself, making sure not to scare her, and tell her about his conversation with Malfoy. The way he saw the situation play out was, Hermione would admit to making up the relationship in order to get him and Ron to notice her as a woman, or for some other reason that revolved around her femininity. Harry would then come up with some brilliant line about her being magnificent and beautiful and the best thing that has ever happened to him. As a response, he envisioned Hermione leaping into his outstretched arms, where he would hug her tightly before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It would be the perfect way for Harry to finally confess the feelings he had for his bushy haired best friend.

The rest of the day went by much slower than it should have; Harry's two remaining classes, Charms and Transfiguration, seemed to last forever. When it was finally time for dinner, Harry found himself rushing through his meal, anxious to put his plan into action. He ignored the strange looks he received from his housemates as he shoveled food into his mouth faster that any Weasley could ever hope to. After eating, he rushed to his room in order to beat the other Gryffindor boys to the shower.

Once Harry finished bathing, he had to pick something to wear. He wanted something that would make him look good, but not something that would make it look like he had spent more than five minutes primping. He finally settled on a pair of Dudley's old dark crimson flannel pajama pants, that even though they were a few sizes to big, were very comfortable, and a form fitting black t-shirt.

After dressing, Harry went down to the common room and pretended to be interested in his Herbology textbook as he secretly kept an eye focused on Hermione. When he saw her begin to close the books she had been studying, presumably to start her rounds, he quickly stood. Saying goodnight to his friends, Harry bolted up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and wand, he made sure the curtains around his bed were closed and silently made his way back downstairs.

Harry hid in a corner close to the portrait, and watched as Hermione made her way down the stairs from the girls' dormitories. As she spoke briefly with Ron and Seamus, who were playing Wizard's Chess in front of the fire, it occurred to Harry that if he was following Hermione while wearing his cloak, she would more than likely be able to hear his footsteps behind her. It took him four whole minutes to remember the correct charm to cover up the sounds of his footsteps, but he was able to cast it just as Hermione started towards the portrait. Careful to stay out of her path, Harry waited patiently as Hermione opened the door. He then proceeded to follow her through to the hallway on the other side.

As Harry followed Hermione, he thanked whatever deity that had kept Dumbledore from making him a prefect. Rounds were boring. Harry was considering revealing himself as they came close to the library, but changed his mind as Hermione came to a sudden stop. She seemed to be concentrating on something on the ground, and Harry found himself walking up beside her in order to get a closer look.

Rose petals. Someone had spilled rose petals in the corridor. It had probably been Professor Sprout on her way out to the greenhouses; it was nothing to worry about at all. At least, that's what Harry's initial reaction was, that is, until he realized that they made a path. A path that he had unknowingly been following as he kept pace with Hermione. The roses led them to the library doors. Usually locked, tonight they had been left ajar. Hermione slowly opened the doors, and Harry hurriedly crept in behind her before they could shut him out.

Upon entering the library, both Harry and Hermione drew their wands as they continued to follow the trail of petals. Harry stopped as he saw the flowers leading under the door to the restricted section. He waited patiently as Hermione pushed the door open and stepped in. He just barely made it in after her before she turned around and locked the door behind her. Looking back, that should have been Harry's first clue that his night wasn't going to go according to plan. Harry quickly jumped out of Hermione's path and into the stacks to avoid being discovered. Just when he thought he had gotten away scot-free, he heard the unmistakable sound of Hermione's voice.

"I know you're in here," she said in a taunting tone as she walked up and down the aisles. Harry could hear her footsteps getting farther away, and began walking in the direction of the noise. As he was about to round the corner that would bring him to the open study area in the middle of the room, he was distracted again by Hermione's voice.

"You'd better come out soon," she said, still in a teasing manner, "I have a surprise for you."

This was his chance. Obviously, Hermione, being the genius she is, had figured out his plan, and had staged this whole library incident to catch him in the act. He walked into the center of the study area to see Hermione sitting on one of the large, antique tables that were surrounded on two sides by hard, straight-backed chairs. The restricted section was no place to curl up with a good book. The room gave off an aura of foreboding and seriousness. Now about six feet away from Hermione, Harry was about to shed his invisibility cloak, revealing himself to Hermione, when a shadow in the corner caught his eye.

He turned his head to see none other than Draco Malfoy emerging from one of the stacks. The Slytherin slowly approached Hermione with a slight smirk on his face. He sat down on one of the hard backed chairs that was placed around the table and stared up at the Gryffindor girl.

"Did you like my flowers?" he asked, his mouth already beginning to form a smile.

Hermione lowered herself from the table but continued leaning against it. Looking down at Draco sitting in the chair in front of her, she smiled. "Of course I liked them," she said, "although they might have been nicer if they weren't all torn apart." With that, Hermione stood up, now directly in front of Draco.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," he said as he reached out and took Hermione's hands in his, pulling her closer so she was standing in between his legs. "So what's this surprise you were telling me about?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Yes, what surprise is this?' Harry thought to himself from his spot in the corner. The way Hermione and Draco were looking at each other, he knew then that regardless of what Draco had said to him earlier, something was going on between him and Hermione.

"You really want to know?" Hermione teased, adjusting herself so she was now straddling him.

"Of course I do," he replied, "you know I love surprises."

"Close your eyes," Hermione directed. From Harry's spot in the corner he could see that Draco had indeed closed his eyes. Hermione then proceeded to take Draco's right hand and guide it inside her robe. As her robe parted, Harry could see his friend was still wearing her uniform, so he wasn't feeling bad about invading her privacy. Those feelings soon changed as Hermione guided Draco's hand up her thigh and under her uniform skirt. Withdrawing her own hand from Draco's and using it to brush a stray piece of hair from his eyes she spoke, "you can open your eyes now."

Draco looked up at Hermione with visions of lust in his eyes. He moved his hands to cup Hermione's bottom and brought her down so she was now sitting down, straddling his right leg.

"You did that for me?" he asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Of course I did. I once read somewhere that having a hairless pubic area intensifies stimulation during intercourse," replied Hermione.

"Leave it to you to turn something so kinky into something so technical," Draco said, pulling Hermione into the passionate kiss that Harry had been dreaming about mere hours ago.

"You know," he said, pulling away from the kiss, "I had an interesting conversation with Potter today. He seems to be under the impression that we've been secretly dating, and when I told him he was crazy, he threatened to ask you out himself."

"I must have forgotten to tell you," said Hermione as she reached in between their bodies to unzip Draco's trousers, "I told Harry and Ron about us. I figured the sooner they knew, the better."

"I really wish you had told me," said Draco as he lifted Hermione into a better position on his lap, "I would have accepted his offer of friendship, and told him that you," he paused, lifting her shirt over her head, "were," he unclasped her bra, "mine," he finished his speech, taking one of Hermione's nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione exclaimed at the sensation, grinding herself against him to achieve the maximum amount of friction.

As the scene in front of him heated up, Harry finally registered what was going on. There was no hope for him and Hermione. Whatever was going on between her and Draco didn't seem anywhere near coming to an end.

Harry waited until any sound he would make opening the door to the restricted section would be drowned out by the moans and gasps coming from the couple in the middle of the room. When his chance came, he unlocked the door, locking it once again from the outside, and headed back to the common room. He would need to think of another plan soon, but right now, he had to go and take care of the problem that had arisen as he watched the love of his life make love to another man.

end

Assignment

Penname OR Livejournal Username: MuseMisery  
Are you over the age of 17? Yes.

BRIEFLY describe what you'd like to receive: Angst, Romance, jealous secret-crush-on-Hermione!Harry, mucho sexual-tension, denial on one or both parts.  
What rating would you prefer? R - N-17  
Deal Breakers (what don't you want?): OOC fluffy Draco, (He is a jerk!) OOC Slutty/stupid Hermione, too much fluff, meaningless fling type scenario, unrequited attraction.

Well, that was it! Hope it wasn't too painful 

Thank-you for participating in the Hot Summer Nights with Draco and Hermione fic exchange.


End file.
